Rouge jedi
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: When the Jedi blame ahsoka tano for a crime she didn’t commit, that was the last straw for her father figure... anikan skywalker
1. Exile

Anikan stood in front of the council. "But masters!" He said. "She's still only a youngling, she's my padawan. I know that she couldn't do this."

Anikan heard the guards dragging ahsoka away. "Master , please help me." She pleaded

Anikan snarled and said. "Leave her alone." He force pushed the guards away and grabbed ahsoka.

Anikan took off running and said. "Don't worry snips, I won't let them take you away."

He was running away when Master windu jumped in front of him.

"Put her down skywalker." He said.

"Never!" Anikan said "I'll never let her be charged for a crime she didn't commit."

"Listen to the force young skywalker. It will tell you the truth." He heard Master ki adi mundi say.

"I am!" Anikan said. "And the force is telling me she's innocent."

"Then let her stand trial." Windu said

"Krif That." Anikan said. "You would lock her away just to get to me."

"Fear not you must." He heard yoda say. "No harm come to her there will."

Anikan has to get to padme, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to his family.

"If you don't want to listen to reason skywalker." Mace said. "Perhaps you will listen to battle. And mace lunged at him.

Anikan stood his ground, he would rather die than watch ahsoka he dragged off to rot in some jail cell. He watched as mace's purple blade was blocked by a blue lightsaber blade.

"Obi wan." He said.

"Yes I won't watch as this council tears itself apart because of this. Am I the only voice of reason?"

"Usually." Anikan said.

"You're not helping Anikan." Obi wan chastised

Obi wan looked at mace and said. "Master windu, were you really going to cut Anikan down for protecting his padawan? That is not the Jedi way, that is the way of the Sith."

That made everyone stop.

"We are not Sith, Master kenobi." Mace said

"Exactly." Obi wan countered. "Why act like them."

Shaak ti came up the stairs. She saw Obi wan and mace locked in battle and Anikan standing with his padawan in his arms. She felt tension in the force.

She grabbed her lightsaber and pointed it at Anikan. "What did you do this time skywalker?"

"Master ti." Ahsoka said. "It's not what you think."

"Skywalkers padawan is a traitor." Mace said.

Shaak ti ignited her lightsaber and said. "Put the girl down skywalker."

Anikan felt like a cornered animal. He looked at ahsoka and saw fear in her eyes.

"It's okay Master." Ahsoka said. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"To late." Mace said. "He will be exiled."

Anikan felt his blood boil and he said "fine, if I'm no longer a Jedi . Then I don't have to hold back."

Anikan concentrated on the force, he sent the force to his legs augmenting them so that he could run faster.

Once he was satisfied he took off running and didn't stop till e was at padmes apartment.

AN: so this is just a random idea that I had. I did demonize the Jedi a bit, but if you are going to abandon a 15 year old girl on the streets then you can't become much more of a demon. Let me know what you think.


	2. Runaways

Padme heard a knock on her door. It couldn't be Anikan because he would have just come in.

She opened the door and saw Anikan carrying ahsoka in his arms.

She ushered them in and asked what happened. Anikan Put ahsoka down and he felt his strength leave him.

After putting Anikan on the bed padme said. "Ahsoka? What happened?"

Ahsoka told her what happened at the Jedi temple.

When she was done, padme was in complete shock. "No. The council wouldn't do that. Would they?"

Ahsoka looked at her and said. "I'm a fifteen year old togruta and I can't believe that the council would throw me out. But they did."

There was a knock on the door. Ahsoka's eyes got big and she said "oh no. It's Master Obi wan."

Padme answered the door and said. "Obi wan! What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"You already know." Obi wan said pushing into her apartment.

He felt ahsokas force presence and went to the bedroom.

When he saw Anikan passed out on the bed he said. "Come on our ahsoka."

Padme grabbed her blaster and pointed it at Obi wan.

"I swear to the force that of you intend to drag her back to the Jedi temple that I'll fill you full of plasma." Padme said with venom behind her words.

"I don't intend to take her anywhere but off world." Obi wan said. "Get a bag ready we don't have long."

After getting a bag ready for herself and for Anikan she comes typho to get her ship ready.

Then they headed for the senate building.

AN:


	3. The spaceport

When They arrived at the spaceport they got Anikan and ahsoka settles on padme's ship.

The Nubian cruiser was a good ship. Not the fastest, not the best in a dog fight but could definitely get you where you were going.

After putting Anikan in the bedroom and ahsoka in the copilot seat, Obi wan felt a familiar presence in the force.

"Stay here and if something happens to me, get out of here."

Ahsoka began to protest until she felt something in the force. It was Master windu.

Obi wan walked down the ramp and looked at Master windu.

"You betrayed us kenobi." Mace spat.

"No master." Obi wan countered. "We know better. There is something insidious going on here. We should have felt it in the force sooner. We are being played like a sabbac game. We are the Jedi! We don't abandon younglings! You are talking about abandoning ahsoka tano and I will not stand idly by and let that happen to my grand-padawan."

Mace looked like he wanted to break something most likely Obi wan.

Padmes Nubian cruiser powered up and mace grabbed hold of it in the force.

Obi wan wrapped himself in the force and body checked mace. Then he ran up the ramp and said. "Get is out of here."

Once they were out of coruscant he grabbed his and Anikans communicator. "Cody, Rex, can you hear me?"

"We hear you loud and clear general kenobi, what's going on?" They replied.

"The Jedi council has dubbed ahsoka a traitor and Anikan and I won't let them have her."

"Then neither will we." Rex said with venom in his voice. "We will meet with you guys at this rally point. Sending you the coordinates now."

Kenobi put the coordinates in and they went to hyperspace.

AN: sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed. I had to go to work.


	4. The safe house

Anikan woke up in strange surroundings.

He kept his eyes closed and probed with the force.

He sensed: padme, Obi wan, Rex, Cody, And... "ahsoka." He said jumping up and hitting his head on the low ceiling of the bunk bed.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Everyone came running in and saw him holding his head.

"Ani what happened?" Padme asked.

"I hit my head trying to get up." He said.

"Well sir at least you're okay." Rex said.

Then he heard a small voice say. "Thank you Master."

He looked over at ahsoka who had tears in her eyes. He felt anger towards the council. Especially mace.

"Don't worry snips." He said. "so long as I am breathing the council will have to go through me to get to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Everyone said at the same time.

"Where are we?" Anikan asked.

"We are at a safe house on eadu sir." Rex said. "When general kenobi told us what had happened we looked up random planets that the seps and Jedi wouldn't look. Eadu seemed a logical place."

Fives came in and said. "Okay so our cover is that you are a family. General skywalker and senator amidala are a couple with an adopted togruta child orphaned from the clone wars, and general kenobi is the very wise uncle who gives pearls of unwanted wisdom all the time."

"And where do we fit in?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Don't leave us hanging." Rex chipped in.

"The 501st and the 212th are a secret group of clones that want out of the clone wars and picked up this family and will stand by their side to the end."

"I like it." Anikan said.

"Of course you like it." Obi wan countered.

"You're just upset that you didn't come up with it."

"Actually." Fives began. "General skywalker did come up with it. He had all the characters and disguises made and everything."

"In my defense, I got bored." Anikan said. "You should never let me get bored."

Obi wan pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "You're really going to make us do this aren't you?"

Anikans face turned into the most mischievous smile that she'd ever seen on her masters face.

Which was saying something. That thought didn't make her feel better.

AN: so what do you guys think? I know I spent more time giving dialogue to Anikan and Obi wan , but more of the rest next chapter.


	5. The big reveal

"We can trust them ani." Padme said. "They need to know. No they have a right to now."

Anikan knee that she was right. Padme was almost always right. But he didn't know if he should tell them about him and padme.

Ahsoka felt Anikans force presence. It was tense. Why would it be tense.

"Sky guy? Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm stuck between a Sarlacc pit and a vibroblade snips." Anikan said.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Padme- I mean senator amidala..."

"Are you guys finally going to tell us that you are married and expecting a child?"

Anikan was so stunned that he didn't know what to say. "Wai- wha- how? How did you know?"

"Sky guy." She said. "We have gone on how many missions with the senator? Whenever you hear that she's in trouble you get so desperate and get away as soon as you can to get to her. And don't even get me started on the..."

"Okay, okay, okay." Anikan said. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"Only one way to find out." Ahsoka said.

Anikan, ahsoka, And Padme, gathered kenobi, Cody, And Rex.

"All right Anikan." Obi wan said. "What's the big reveal?"

"Well." Anikan began. "Padme And I are married."

"Oh about time sir." Rex said. "We were just waiting for you to tell us."

"Yes Anikan." Obi wan said. "It's not that big of a surprise. You'd race out of the temple whenever you or the senator got back from a mission. I'm not a detective but I can put two and two together."

"As well as you and the senator would hold hands without knowing." Cody said.

"Is there anyone else who knew about it." Anikan asked.

Then applause erupted from a comm. there was a multitude of congratulations.

They looked over at ahsoka. "What?" She asked. "They deserve to know as well."

Then they heard fives say. "We knew all along General. We were just waiting for you to say it."

Anikan facepalmed. "At least they don't know about the baby." He said in hushed tones.

"Wait. your expecting a baby?!" Ahsoka yelled. "I'm going to be an auntie!?"

The comm erupted in applause.

AN: questions, comments, concerns?


	6. The hunt

"Do you accept the task Master Vos?" Mace Windu asked. "You are the closest Jedi to a bounty hunter that the council has."

Quinlan Vos thought about what he'd been told. He couldn't believe that Obi wan 'the negotiator' could actually kidnap senator amidala. And Anikan was very close to the senator, Quinlan thought that they might even be married. And there was no way that Ahsoka Tano could do what the council was suggesting. He'd find them and figure out what happened.

"Yes, Master windu ." He said before bowing at the waist. And leaving.

Meanwhile at the senate building, in supreme chancellor palpatines office.

"What news do you have for me, Darth tyrannus?" Sidious asked.

"The plan worked perfectly. The tano girl is now sitting in a detention center, we can get her and train her in the ways of the dark side." Dooku replied.

"Good, good." Sidious said. "Proceed."

"As you wish. My master." Dooku said before closing communication.

After Dooku signed off palpatine pushed a button on his comm and said. "Prepare my ship."

"As you wish chancellor." The tech on the other end said.

Palpatine went to the spaceport and got on his ship, and smiled a smile that could only be described as evil.

AN: so what do you guys think?


	7. Mandalore

"Absolutely not!" Obi wan said. "We are not going to Mandalore."

"But why Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know why." Anikan said in a sing song voice. "Let me spell it out for you. S. A. T. I. N."

"That's not how you spell it Anikan." Obi wan said. And then blushed.

"I knew it." Anikan said. "You don't want to go because Satine turns your legs to jelly and your stomach into..."

"Enough Anikan." Obi wan said.

"Yes ani." Padme said. "You shouldn't treat him like that."

"Thank you." Obi wan said. "Finally a voice of reason."

"No." Padme countered. "You are no longer a Jedi, so now you have no vow of celibacy. I think that you should ask her out, maybe date for a while, and then pop the question over mid morning tea."

"Oh no." Obi said.

"What's wrong." Padme asked.

"You never ask someone such a question during mid morning tea. That's more of an afternoon tea question." Obi wan said. "And I hate you all now."

"Does that include us sir." Cody asked.

"No cody. It doesn't." Obi wan said.

"Okay sir. That's good. Because I wanted to ask if I could be your best man." Cody said before they all busted into laughter. Everyone But Obi wan that is.

"I officially hate you now cody." Obi wan said in an irritated voice.

Later on Mandalore.

When they arrived on Mandalore, they were met by satine.

"Obi wan." Satine said with a nod. "Welcome to Mandalore.

AN: yes I'm ending it right here. I have hit a speed bump and until I know where I want to go I can't continue. Where do you want me to take the story? Should I make Obi wan a stammering Jedi when he's around satine? Should he propose right then and there? What do you want to see?


	8. Master vos

AN: sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this fic. I have been working on my Harry Potter/red hood crossover, for that I have the books that I can follow so it's easier to write chapters for it. But for this fic. I have to make a lot of it up as I go along. Without further ado, let us continue.

Obi wan had forgotten how amazing satine always looked.

"Um. Hi." Obi wan said. "You look nice. You've changed your hair since we last met. I'm babbling now so I'm going to stop talking."

"The negotiator, ladies and gentle aliens." Anikan said. "He can talk his way out of a fight, but when it comes to expressing his feelings, he shuts down."

"A member of your council is here." Satine said a little icily. Either not noticing Obi wans babbles or just not caring.

"Who is it?" Anikan asked.

"He said his name was quinlan vos." Satine replied.

"Ahsoka stay behind me." Anikan said. "I won't let you be taken back to the council to be unjustly accused of a crime that you didn't commit."

"Did you come for sanctuary?" Satine asked.

"Yes." Obi wan said.

"Very well." Satine said. "I'll offer you sanctuary, so long as you don't use your lightsabers."

They walked into the room where conferences were held. Where quinlan vos was seated in one of the chairs.

"Obi wan." Vos said trying to be respectful.

"Quinlan." Obi wan said with a nod.

"What happened?" Quinlan asked. "The council sent me to bring you back on charges of treason."

"What!" Anikan yelled. "The council is lying. They tried to put my padawan in prison for a crime that she didn't commit."

"That's for the council to decide." Vos said.

"Kriff the council, and kriff you!" Anikan said before walking up to vos.

"Look Quinlan." Obi wan said. "If there is anything left of our friendship then you better leave and not let the council know where we are."

"That's all I needed to hear." Vos said. "The council has gone crazy. They want me to bring you guys back in chains if I have to."

"Not going to happen." Padme said.

"I agree, besides the council has exiled Anikan." Obi wan said.

"You're kidding!" Vos exclaimed in shock.

"No, it's true." Ahsoka said. "It's us versus the council."

"Hello my friends." A smug voice said.

"Oh no." Ahsoka And Obi wan said in unison.

Everyone turned around to see hondo Ohnaka standing in the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind." Hondo said. "I just let myself in."

"YOU!!!!" Anikan shouted, holding his hand up.

Hondo reached for his throat which was being squeezed by the force.

" _You know you want to kill him."_ A smooth lilting voice said. " _He sold your padawan into slavery, she got off easy. What would have happened if he had sold her to an escort service? Where would she be? What would she be? She would hate you for not rescuing her. She would curse your name. She would cry herself to sleep every night for the rest of her life, wondering why her master hadn't come to rescue her."_

Anikan felt a hand slap his cheek. He snapped out of it. And he was looking at padmé.

"What in the seven hells was that, ani?" Padme asked.

"I- I don't know." Anikan said. "There was this voice. It told me that he deserved to die."

"But why?" Ahsoka asked.

"That would be because of me" a voice said.

They all turned around to see chancellor palpatine.

AN: so, what do you guys think? Palpatine will die shortly. Any suggestions on who should kill him, or how he should die?


	9. Darth sidious

As Sidious walked through the corridors unseen by the will of the dark side he felt Anikan's anger rising, he felt his hatred rise. Anikan was angry at someone for selling his padawan into slavery.

 _"You know you want to kill him." Palpatine_ said. " _He sold your padawan into slavery, she got off easy. What would have happened if he had sold her to an escort service? Where would she be? What would she be? She would hate you for not rescuing her. She would curse your name. She would cry herself to sleep every night for the rest of her life, wondering why her master hadn't come to rescue her."_ Palpatine said as he walked towards Anikan's anger as if it were a beacon.

He got to the conference room where they were located and saw Padme hit Anikan.

When he snapped out of it palpatine thought that he had failed.

"What I'm the seven hells was that, ani?" Palpatine heard Padme ask.

"I-I don't know." Anikan responded. "There was this voice. It told me that he deserved to die."

"But why." Anikan's padawan asked.

"That would be because of me." Palpatine said emerging from his hiding place.

They all turned around and looked at him.

"Chancellor." Anikan said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Anikan." Palpatine said.

"Great. Come on guys." Anikan said.

"No, you misunderstand me." Palpatine said. "I'm only here for you. You are the chosen one, whoever had you will win this war. Why do you think that I have tried to urge you away from the Jedi?"

"Wait." Anikan said. "You were the one who's been behind the separatists?"

"Well of course my boy." Palpatine said. "Either way I win."

"No, that's not true. It's impossible." Anikan said.

"Search your feelings. Boy!" Palpatine spat. "Why do you think that I had barris frame your padawan? It was supposed to turn you over to the dark side. But no. You just had to go and be the hero, you had to choose to save your padawan, you couldn't just let your padawan go to jail and blame the Jedi for her death." Palpatine said.

"You're not very bright." Vos said. "You just admitted that you planned a coup."

"It doesn't matter." Palpatine said. You're not leaving this planet alive." And he shot force lightning at them aiming it at Padme. A few bolts hit her before Anikan could react.

"NO!!!!!" Anikan shouted using the force to repel the force lightning. Then he jumped in the way and pushed against it making a bubble of force lightning in between them.

"Why are you doing this?" Anikan asked.

"It's not that hard to figure out." Palpatine said. "I'm the bad guy."

"But you were my mentor, my friend." Anikan said. "Why?"

"You really don't understand the meaning of bad guy, do you?" Palpatine asked. "Wake up. I was using you. I was using your power. Join me and help me create a world galaxy under one ruler. Me." Palpatine said.

"Your sales pitch needs some work." Vos said.

"Why do you think that I attacked his wife." Palpatine spat. "It's like throwing a sackful of neku cubs in a river."

"What!" Padme said, feeling faint.

Two glowing green blades popped out of Palpatines head and the wielder cut him in half before slicing him into tiny pieces cauterizing each piece.

It was ahsoka.

Anikan used the force to throw Ahsoka's lightsabers away before running up to her and grabbing her in a hug.

"It's okay Ahsoka, he's gone." Anikan said.

Padme came over and joined the hug.

There was a shockwave of Black energy and everyone but Padme fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

Padme's stomach began hurting and she fell to the ground with her arms around her stomach, the pain intensified until she couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

AN: so what are your thoughts of this chapter? Was this an acceptable way for Palpatine to die?


	10. The bad news

Anikan woke up in the infirmary, he looked over and saw Obi wan and Satine talking.

Obi wan looked over and saw Anikan, he walked over and said. "Don't get up."

Anikan got up and immediately regretted his decision. He ran to the refresher as fast as a podracer using coaxium.

After he was finished regretting what he'd had for lunch. He came out of the refresher and sat down on the edge of the bed?

"You And ahsoka have had the worst reaction." Obi wan said. "Although ahsoka had a worse reaction. She was in the refresher for ten minutes."

"What about Padmé?" Anikan asked.

Obi wan and Satine looked at each other before Obi wan said. "She hasn't woken up yet."

Anikan was gone before Obi wan even finished the sentence.

Anikan walked into padmé's private room and saw her lying unconscious with ahsoka holding her hand.

"What's wrong doc?" Anikan asked.

The doctor looked up at him and he said. "I'm sorry, but I have some bad news."

"No." Anikan said feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

"The baby's slowly dying." The doctor said. Anikan's heart and stomach hit the floor at light speed.

"But that's not the worst of it." The doctor said.

"What?" Anikan said feeling totally crushed.

"The senator is dying." The doctor said. "The exposure to the force lightning didn't help things much, her body has been poisoned. The poison was activated by force lightning and its spreading very rapidly it will reach her heart by tonight."

Anikan hit his fists on the floor and began sobbing.

Obi wan and quinlan vos came running into the room when they felt Anikan's pain in the force.

"What's wrong?" Obi wan said.

"Padmé is dying." Ahsoka said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "And there's nothing we can do."

"What about a healing trance?" Vos said. "If there is enough of us, could we heal her?"

Anikan jumped up with hope in his eyes.

"There are five force users here." Quinlan said.

"I only count four." Obi wan said.

"Did I forget to mention that I brought my wife with me?" Quinlan asked.

"Yes. Yes you did?" Obi wan said.

"Oh." Quinlan said. "I wander how that slipped my mind." Then he hit a button on his com and said. "You can come in."

A minute later asajj Ventress came into the room, and kissed Quinlan, who returned the kiss.

"Oh." Obi wan said "you never mentioned..."

"What did you expect him to do?" Ventress said. "He is a Jedi and I am a bounty hunter. We used to be lovers, why couldn't we be married?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Obi wan said.

"Can we focus on saving my wife's life?" Anikan said very tensely.

"Yes, of course." Quinlan said.

The five force users stood around the bed and held their arms out with their palms facing padme, they focused the force on healing and sent the healing pulses to cover padmes body.

"Her vitals are improving." The doctor said. "Unfortunately the baby's vitals aren't."

Anikan let out a sob, but kept his mind on the task at hand.

"And that's it." The doctor said. "Unfortunately the baby didn't make it."

Tears streamed down Anikan's face.

Then there were three heartbeats on the screen.

Anikan looked up and saw three heartbeats

AN: evil cliffhanger. What are your thoughts? What should happen? Yes Padmé had triplets, and yes one of them died protecting the others.


	11. Unwanted guests

Anikan looked at the monitor. "What does that mean doctor."

The medic looked at the monitor and said. "It would appear that you were expecting triplets, but that makes no sense. They should have all died."

"Doctor!" Satine scolded. "These children aren't statistics, call them what they are... miracles."

"Did the healing trance help?" Anikan asked in a combination of anticipation and hesitation.

"It seems to have staved off the poison for the time being." The doctor said. "She will need one of those healing trances everyday. Unfortunately she won't last longer than one year, and I'm sorry to say that that's pushing it. It might only keep her alive for six months. But I could be wrong she might give birth and die within a week."

They heard a small faltering gasp. Anikan looked at Padme and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We will leave you two alone." Satine said before ushering everyone but Anikan out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Anikan said. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"I don't want to die ani." Padme said.

Anikan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know." Was the only thing that he could say before falling apart.

While he was crying ahsoka ran in and said. "Master! Darth Maul and saváge oppress are attacking!"

Anikan got up and turned around.

Ahsoka saw a faint yellow glow in his eyes.

AN: uh oh. Siths about to hit the fan.


	12. Anikans choice

Ahsoka saw the yellow glow in Anikan's eyes. "Uh. Master." She said. "I know that this is a bad question to ask right now, but are you all right?"

"The Jedi attempt to wrongfully imprison you, they sent a bounty hunter after us, Palpatine turned out to be the Sith Lord, one of my triplets died, my wife was poisoned in some scheme to turn me to the dark side, my wife is dying, and now two more Sith are here. I don't think that qualifies as a good day!" Anikan said increaseing the octave of his voice with each thing that has gone wrong.

"Sky guy." Ahsoka said cowering from her master. "Your scaring me."

Anikan took a look at ahsoka. She seemed terrified. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He held his arms out.

Ahsoka took the hint and walked into his arms and wrapped him in a hug. He returned the hug.

"Snips stay here and protect Padme." Anikan said. "I'm going to end this."

Anikan activated his communicator and said. "Rex. I need the the 501st down on the planet ten minutes ago."

Rex's voice came on the communicator and said. "We're on it sir. Do you mind me ask what happened down there?"

"Sith happened." Anikan replied and headed to the door.

When the door opened Anikan almost ran into count Dooku and General grevious.

"We meet again, young skywalker." Dooku said matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing here?" Anikan said.

"The same as maul and savage." Dooku said. "Sidious is dead and the new Sith master must be named." And he drew his lightsaber.

"Why do you have to be on this planet though?" Anikan asked.

"Because." Dooku said. "He was here for you, young skywalker. So whoever kills you, is the new Sith master."

Anikan drew his lightsaber and ignited it before force pushing grevious threw the wall, and attacked Dooku.

Dooku sidestepped And Anikan went flying past him and he shot force lightning at Padme.

Ahsoka 

Ahsoka was watching her master fight the sleemo Dooku, when Dooku sidestepped and her master went flying past him.

Dooku took the opportunity to throw force lightning at Padme.

Ahsoka jumped in front of Padme, and took the hit for Padme. She didn't remember screaming before passing out.

Anikan 

Anikan heard ahsoka scream. "AHSOKA!" He yelled.

Dooku stopped his force lightning and ahsoka fell.

Anikan threw everything the Jedi ever taught him and held his hands out.

The door was torn off the hinges and wrapped around Dooku.

Dooku looked startled. Then General grevious came in and ignited four lightsabers.

Anikan used the force to rip grevious apart and throw the debris at Dooku.

Anikan took a lightsaber from grevious and cut Dooku's head and feet off before cutting him into five pieces.

He turned on his comms recorder and said. "For anyone who might try to come and attack my friends and family you will turn out just like count sushi here."

And he went to help ahsoka.

AN: so what do you think? Anikan is going kind of grey/dark Jedi.


	13. Maul and oppress

Obi wan, Quinlan Vos, And asajj Ventress left the room and headed for the courtyard. As they got closer the dark side became stronger, almost overwhelming.

When they got to the courtyard they Saw carnage, Maul and saváge were slaughtering the mandalorian guards.

"Shall we?" Obi wan asked Quinlan and Ventress.

They jumped off of the balcony they were standing on, Quinlan turned his jump into a backflip and landed, tucked, rolled, and got to his feet.

Asajj frontflipped, landed, tucked, rolled and got to her feet. While Obi wan just jumped down and used the force to make his landing softer and lighter, before walking towards maul.

Maul turned around and saw Obi wan. "Kenobi." He said, the anger and rage dripping from his voice in droves. "Have you finally come to die?"

"Not today my persistent friend." Obi wan said before igniting his lightsaber.

Anikan And ahsoka.

In Padme's room Anikan had made sure ahsoka was all right.

"Put her here." Padme said getting up.

Anikan put ahsoka on the bed and the doctor came in.

"What are you doing senator!" The doctor yelled. "In fact how... are you moving? You should be in terrible pain."

Anikan looked at Padme and asked. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm not the one unconscious right now." Was the only thing that Padme said.

The doctor left and about ten minutes brought in another bed and said. "Senator. As your physician I am ordering you to bed rest."

Padme sat on the bed, and laid down. "You need to go and help Obi wan." She said to Anikan.

Anikan hit his comm. "Rex I want the 501st down here. I want a wall between padme and ahsoka and anyone that might want to get to them."

"We're on it sir." Rex said. "What happened to commander Tano?"

"She was hit by Dooku's Sith lightning." Anikan said.

"Is the sleemo dead sir?" Rex asked.

Anikan sent the file to Rex and said. "See for yourself."

With that Anikan ran towards the courtyard.

Back in the courtyard.

Maul had knocked Obi wans lightsaber from his hand, and he pointed his own saber at Kenobi.

"I am going to enjoy ripping your life from your body, one slice at a time." Maul said.

"Is this a private dance or can anyone cut in." They heard Anikan say.

They looked over and saw Anikan holding his and Obi wans lightsabers in his hands, he activated both lightsabers.

Maul walked away from Kenobi and attacked Anikan.

"What a great way of torturing you before I kill you." Maul taunted. "I'll kill you friends and then kill you."

Anikan allowed his anger to seep out a little just enough to fuel his need to protect his friends, his family, his wife and daughter, his unborn children. He let the thoughts of them guide his movements. He slashed and cut one of mauls mechanical legs off.

Maul was enraged. Anikan jumped up to one of the balconies. "You can leave with what's left in tact. But if you stay here you will die. Leave I have the high ground."

"You are truly oblivious to the power of the dark side." Maul seethed, and jumped at him.

Anikan jumped towards Maul, held the lightsabers in front of him and spun.

A layer of gore covered Obi wan, Who was not amused.

Anikan landed a few feet away from Obi wan and said. "I'm sorry Master a didn't mean to cover you in mauls remains." Before giving him his lightsaber back.

With that they ran off to help Quinlan and Ventress deal with savage.

Quinlan And asajj.

Quinlan was about ready to throw in the towel. "Tell me again why 'you' had to train this guy?" He asked.

"Because!" Ventress hissed. "I was mad at my master and wanted revenge."

"Oh that's right." Quinlan said smugly. "You and your problems before you met me."

"If you don't stop talking, I'm going to stop fighting and run away." Asajj threatened.

With that Quinlan Shut up and tried not to die.

A few minutes later Anikan And Obi wan showed up.

"Did someone call for the cavalry?" Anikan asked.

"It's about time you showed up!" Ventress said.

"We had to stop in arts class." Anikan said. "Obi wan just couldn't wait to play in the red paint."

"We will discuss this later." Obi wan said.

Savage kicked Quinlan away and grabbed his lightsaber.

Asajj And Obi wan caught and held his double bladed saber and Anikan cut it in half before grabbing half of the lightsaber and cutting his hand holding vos's lightsaber before he kicked it towards Vos.

Vos caught his lightsaber and activated it before charging back into battle.

Savage used his one lightsaber to attempt to slash and hack at them.

Asajj sieged the advantage and blocked with one blade before decapitating savage.

AN: yes Anikan used the same line that Obi wan Did In revenge of the Sith. Did this seem a little to easy? I didn't know what else to put in. If you have any suggestions for this chapter or future content let me know.


	14. Padmé’s choice

AN: Shoutout to ichigo urahara shihoin for helping with this fic. Whether you know it or not you have been a big help with writing this fic. So thank you.

The three Jedi and bounty hunter looked at the headless body and let their relief into the force.

The silence was broken a second later by Rex.

"General!" Rex shouted through the comm. "They are trying to quarantine us!"

"Wait What!" Anikan shouted. "Who's trying to quarantine you?"

"The mandalorians!" Rex said. "They say that we are infected."

Anikan looked at Obi wan.

"I'll find Satine and see what's happening." Obi wan said. "You get to Rex and see what's going on."

"And what about us?" Ventress asked almost hissing.

"We can take care of the bodies." Quinlan said.

With that, they went their separate ways.

Obi wan found Satine in her study. "Knock knock." The bearded Jedi said.

Satine turned around and saw the gore covered Jedi and nearly gagged.

"What?!" Obi wan asked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Satine pointed at him and he looked down.

"Oh." Obi wan said. "Where is a room that I can use the refresher and change."

Satine walked him to a room and pointed at the refresher.

Obi wan showered for what seemed to be the ninth time before he finally felt clean. He toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking out to the room.

Anikan

Anikan made it back to padmé's room and saw mandalorian guards outside her door.

"What's going on here?" He asked. "Where are Rex and the rest of the 501st?"

"They have been detained till they have been given a full exam to make sure that they are not contagious to the senator or your padawan." One of the guards said.

"Let me see my wife and padawan." Anikan said. It was more of a demand than him asking permission.

The guards sidestepped and allowed him entry.

When he got into the room. Padmé was sleeping and ahsoka was receiving treatment for the force lightning.

"Doctor." Anikan said startling the man. "What did you do to the 501st!" He demanded.

"They are clones, and have been many places, we don't know what they may have contracted. Therefore I ordered that they be put in quarantine until they have 'ALL' been examined."

Anikan didn't like it, he hated feeling useless. "Fine." He said. "How are ahsoka and my wife and twins?"

"Your padawan will require bedrest for at least a week." The doctor said. "Unless you and the others preform an force healing trance on her, then it will be three days."

Anikan felt that he was telling the truth. But just to be on the safe side. "If anything happens to her on your watch..." he said controlling his voice and breathing. "...and I will fire you out of a blaster cannon and into an exploding star. Am I understood?"

The doctors eyes got big and he said. "I understand perfectly clear."

"Good." Anikan said. "My wife and twins?"

"They will need another force healing trance tomorrow morning, and every day until we find a cure." The doctor said.

"Okay. And where are my troops, so I can check on them?" Anikan asked.

Vos And Ventress.

Both asajj and Quinlan looked at the body's.

"Of course skywalker would have To eviscerate Maul." Ventress said fuming.

Quinlan used the force to pick up the remains, (if you could call them that,) and put them in the bio bag. Then they took them to the incinerator.

"Now that that's done." Quinlan said suggestively. "Let's go back to the ship and..."

Ventress put a finger to his lips and said. "You had me at Let's."

They made their way back to the ship.

Kenobi.

Obi wan walked into his room and saw Satine sitting in a chair.

"Hello." She said.

Obi wan felt his blood begin to heat and he attempted to hide in the refresher.

She walked to the door and said. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm in my lifeday suit and your in my room Satine." Obi wan said. "If Anikan were here then he'd have a field day." He said to himself. "I'm so glad he's not here."

"Are you afraid to be with me?" Satine asked.

"That's not it at all." Obi wan said.

"Then why hide from me?" She asked.

"Because I don't have a thing to wear." Obi wan said.

"There is a change of clothes for you." Satine said.

"Then could you give them to me?" He asked.

"You need a shave." Satine said. "Your beard is unbecoming if you."

"I happen to like my beard." Obi wan countered.

"Did you not wish to propose?" Satine asked.

"Did Anikan day something?" Obi wan said harshly.

"No." Satine said. "Do you know that you talk in your sleep? I could have said yes and we could have been married. But I chose not to, and wait for you to ask me while conscious."

Obi wan blushed. "Yes I wish to propose, but I wanted to wait for the right time."

"How about a long engagement till you are ready to?" Satine asked.

Obi wan thought about it and eventually decide that it could work. He opened the door a crack and said. "You're quite sure that you want to do that?"

"Are you a member of the council any more?" She asked.

"No." He responded.

"Then yes." Satine said.

And Obi wan opened the door the rest of the way.

Anikan.

Anikan made his way to the quarantine zone and felt Rex's presence. Rex felt agitated. Not under duress or distress.

Anikan used the force to open the door and went in.

"General!" Rex said. "Are you really going to let them keep us here?"

Before he could answer the doctor in charge care over and said. "Excuse me trooper, but are you aware of the chips implanted in your brains?"

"What!" Rex And Anikan said in unison.

"Yes." The doctor said. "There are chips implanted into your brains. It appears that your and your men's entire lives are planned out in a series of orders."

"What does that mean doc?" Anikan asked.

"As far as I can tell." the doctor said. "Your men have their orders given to them remotely. And it just turned to order 63."

"Rex. Is that bad?" Anikan asked.

"I don't know sir." Rex said. "I don't know anything about any order 63."

"May I?" Anikan asked.

"Of course sir." Rex said.

Anikan concentrated on Rex, he felt the chip in the force and he felt darkness, he used the force to pull on the chip and felt pain.

Anikan looked at Rex who was on the ground holding his head.

"Rex!" Anikan yelled.

After a few minutes Rex got up and said. "I don't know, I can't explain it. It was like an ice cream headache sir. A real bad one, like I'd eaten an entire one by myself."

The doctor grabbed Rex and made a micro incision in his head after numbing the area. He cut through the skull and said. "If you please Master jedi." The doctor said . "Please use your force to get the chip out."

Anikan found the chip with the force and guided the chip out through the incision.

The doctor took it and examined it. "I'll start surgery right away and get as many of the chips out as soon as I can."

"Thank you doctor." Anikan said. "Can I take Rex with me?"

"Let me spray this and place this bandage, and yes. You can take him now." The doctor said.

Rex and Anikan made their way to padmé's room.

Padmé's room

Anikan got to padmé's room and said. "What news do you have for me doc?" He asked.

"I have two solutions." The doctor said.

"What!?" Anikan asked the hope rising in his throat.

"Drox or surgery." The doctor said.

"I won't eat drox!" They heard padmé say. "I'd rather have a dozen surgeries than eat a single drox."

"What's a drox sir?" Rex said.

"It's a force eater." Anikan said. "And if you eat them they you get immortality."

"What's the problem sir?" Rex asked.

"You have to eat them alive, and they can latch onto your mouth if you don't eat them quickly." Padmé said.

"That does sound unpleasant." Rex said.

"It's your choice padmé." Anikan said. "While you decide I'm going to meditate."

With that Anikan sat down and began to meditate.

AN: so this is probably the longest chapter I have so far. Let me know what you think. Yes I did put Obi wan in a compromising situation, it was meant to be more comedic rather than inappropriate. And you know where Quinlan and asajj's minds are. And yes those are my three options to help padmé if you think of another one that might be just as good or better, let me know.


	15. Ghosts and temples

At the Jedi temple on coruscant.

The council was in shock. Standing in front of them was the ghostly apparition of qui gon jinn was standing in the center of their council chamber.

"I have never been more disappointed in anyone since I was disappointed in myself for wrongly accusing Obi wan." Qui gon said. "How dare this council stray from the ways of the force!"

"You are no longer a member of this council qui gon." Mace said.

"You are the biggest disgrace to this council windu!" Qui gon scolded. "You let your pride get in the way of the force! How dare you sit there and talk to me in that condescending tone. This council sent the chosen one right into the dark sides clutches."

"What do you mean, master jinn?" Ki adi mundi said.

"Let me be perfectly clear." Qui gon said. "This council literally chased Anikan skywalker into the clutches of Sith Lord Palpatine."

"What!?!" Everyone on the council said in confusion. "Palpatine was the Sith Lord?"

"Had you followed the force and not your own egos then you might have put two and two together." Qui gon scolded.

"We don't have your force ability jinn." Mace said.

"You are making excuses for your ignorance and arrogance!" Qui gon said harshly. "This council makes me sick."

"Speak the truth master jinn does." Yoda said. "But also not does he. Arrogant this council has been, prideful and ignorant even. But also at war."

"If you would have asked the right questions, then maybe you would have seen that this war is a sham to keep the Jedi order busy." Qui gon said. "Now you have lost the chosen one, his padawan, and master."

"Fix this will you help?" Yoda asked.

"I will try and send Obi wan to the Jedi temple on Tython." Qui gon said. "Don't screw this up, for this is the last time I will try and set this council back on track."

On mandalore.

Anikan was meditating, he was searching the force begging it to reveal some way to help his wife. He was wading through the force when he was encountered by a force entity. That was weird he'd not run into force entities while meditating before.

"Anikan." The entity said. "You must go to the Jedi temple on Tython. There you will find answers."

Anikan got up and went to find the others.

Vos And Ventress.

Vos was sleeping when he had a force vision.

"Quinlan Vos." A voice said. "Go to the Jedi temple on Tython. There you will find answers you are searching for."

Quinlan woke up and looked over to see Asajj lying on the bed with her back towards him. He began to massage her neck and shoulders.

"If the force hadn't told me that it was you." Ventress said. "I might have killed you."

"Thank the force then." Vos replied. "Come on get up , we have to go to Tython."

Recognizing it as the force Asajj didn't attempt to persuade him into not going. They would end up on Tython sooner or later, if it was the will of the force.

Kenobi.

Obi wan looked in the mirror. His beard was gone. Satine had threatened to shave it in his sleep if she had to.

She told him that a new beginning meant a fresh start. So he had to shave his beard off and grow it back again.

He just hoped that he and Anikan were kept apart for a few days while at least some stubble grew back.

"Obi wan." A voice said.

"Qui gon?" He said. "Is it you?"

"Yes, my former apprentice." Qui gon said. "You must take your padawan to Tython. There you will find the answers that you both seek."

"What answers?" Obi wan asked.

"How to help your padawans wife." Qui gon said. "He is the paradox of the force. His love is what will balance out the force, not his skills as a pilot, nor his skill with a lightsaber, but the love that he feels for his family."

Obi wan looked confused but said. "I will get him to Tython."

"Good." Qui gon said and he disappeared. And Obi wan saw Anikan staring at him in complete shock.

Anikan 

Anikan walked past a room and heard Obi wan talking to someone, he poked his head into the room and saw a beardless Obi wan talking with Qui gon's force presence.

Qui gon disappeared and left Anikan looked into the bare face of Obi wan.

Anikan didn't know whether to be scarred or bust a gut in giggles.

AN: I'm leaving it on this comedic note. Hope you like it.


	16. The clones

AN: I'm not sure if you guys knew this, but George Lucas played with the idea of jar jar binks as a Sith. Whether it was Sith Lord, apprentice, or just a Sith. What are your thoughts on that? If you like the idea let me know and give me a good Sith name for him. If not let me know and I won't try and do something with it. Also sorry for being gone as long as I was, it's kind of hard coming up with ideas for this fic. With out further ado let us continue.

Anikan was laughing so hard that his legs gave out.

"What is so funny Anikan." Obi wan asked.

"You... are having... second thoughts about shaving your beard... after you have already shaved it." Anikan said in between gasps of breath and uncontrollable laughter.

"Now is not the time for laughter Anikan." Qui Gon's voice said.

"Qui gon?" Anikan asked completely forgetting about his laughter.

"Yes, young Anikan, it is I Qui gon." Qui gon said.

Quinlan and asajj ran into the room and saw Qui gon.

Everyone in the room could feel their love for each other in the force, it was almost lustful.

"Qui gon?" Quinlan said.

"We have already established this." Obi wan said.

The duo looked at Obi wan and had to conceal giggles of laughter.

Before the duo could start laughing Qui gon said. "You must go to the Jedi temple on Tython, there you will find the answers you seek. You will find out how to save the senator, the answers to questions you may have, and most importantly you will find out how to rebuild the Jedi order."

"We can save Padmé!?!" Anikan exclaimed.

"Yes Anikan." Qui gon said.

"Do we have to help the Jedi?" Anikan asked. "They tried to exile or even worse kill my padawan because they were to foolish to accept my word that she was innocent."

"Forgive them Anikan." Qui gon said. "They have paid for their arrogance. Hopefully."

"They won't accept us back into the order." Quinlan said. "We are all in relationships now. They will force us to leave our families and rejoin the order or they will exile us."

"Do not fret master Vos." Qui gon said. "For It is the will of the force that you go to the Jedi temple on Tython."

"We will leave immediately then." Obi wan said.

"We can't yet." Anikan said.

"Why not?" Obi wan asked.

"Because of the clones." Anikan told them. "They have been quarantined. A scientist found these chips in their brains."

"What?" Obi wan and Quinlan asked. "Are you sure?"

"I only know what he told me." Anikan said. "And last time I checked the chips were counting to something, I don't know what, but it was on Order 63."

"I am sorry young Anikan" Qui gon said. "But you must leave no sooner than tomorrow morning."

Anikan gritted his teeth, he hated leaving his men behind. "Fine." He said.

They headed to the quarantine zone and Anikan said. "Hey doc. How's it going?"

"We have about one hundred for your men chip free." The doctor said.

"Couldn't we just drop an EMP on them or something?" Anikan asked a little irritated. "You know just wipe all the chips out."

"No." The doctor said. "The chip is protected. You saw how it affected the captain. And you were just probing it."

"So how many can you have cleared by tomorrow?" Obi wan asked.

"We will work as quickly as possible but it's a very delicate operation." The doctor said apologetically. "And to make matters worse the timer or counter or whatever is counting up moved again. It's at order 64."

"Why is it not affecting them?" Vos asked.

"It is." The doctor said. "Order 64 is a heightened level of aggression. If it keeps up I'd say that by order 70 they could be attacking everyone as if they were an enemy."

"That could be problematic." Asajj said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Obi wan asked.

"If you could use your force power to help remove the chips after we make the incision that could speed things up a bit." The doctor said with hope behind his words.

"I'm in." Anikan said.

The other force sensitive individuals nodded their heads.

"I shall keep the caf coming." Satine said from the doorway. "Anything to help establish peace."

The force users went to work the first time asajj tried to help the clone cried out in shock.

"What is it?" Anikan asked.

"Her force presence caught me off guard sir." The clone said. "It was intense like being caught in a dust storm on Tatooine."

"I'm sorry?" Ventress asked with doubt and anger rising in her voice.

"Your force presence ma'am." The clone said. "It's different from general skywalkers or general kenobi's. I didn't mean to offend you."

Ventress calmed her mind and tried again, the clone was much calmer this time and said. "Now it feels like a summers breeze." Ventress was taken aback. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Then she felt calm flow into the force. She looked over at Quinlan who had a small smile on his face.

They worked as quickly as they could and before they knew it, it was morning.

"Excellent." The doctor said. "We have only one hundred left."

"We have to go take care of something will the 212 be done by the time we finish?" Obi wan asked.

"You misunderstand me." The doctor said. "This was the 501st and the 212th."

"Then where is Cody?" Obi wan asked.

"I'm afraid to say that he was the first one to show signs of aggression." The doctor replied sadly.

"Take me to him." Obi wan said.

"He is under strict quarantine." The doctor said.

"We can't just leave him here." Obi wan countered.

The doctor finally yielded and took them to another room where 20 troopers were being held. When the troopers saw them they ran at them and tried hitting them.

"You see." The doctor said. "We can't go near them, we tried tranquilizers, but it's like they are in a heightened state of fight or flight."

 _"Sleep."_ Obi wan said into the force with his hands outstretched towards the troopers in the room.

One by one the troopers fell asleep and once they were all asleep the four force users and four doctors went in and took the chips out, though it was considerably more difficult with them. The chips were more resistant to the force the more riled up the clones got. But when it was finally done they left for padmés room to give her a force healing trance.

When they got to padmés room they saw her looking pale. They gathered around her bed and used the force healing trance and her color returned.

The doctor came in and said. "Good, I just went looking for you. You need to be here as early as you can tomorrow, she could die if not given one every day at the beginning of the day."

"And ahsoka?" Anikan asked.

"She is healing better than I thought." The doctor said. "She is definitely a fighter.

The Jedi gathered around ahsoka and used a force healing trance on her. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey sky guy." She said weakly.

"He snips." Anikan replied fighting back tears of joy. "We have to go to Tython, can you look after padmé till we get back?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said.

"We should be back tomorrow ahsoka." Obi wan said assuring her.

"Okay Master." She said.

With that they took what was available of the 501st and 212th and headed to the ships.

AN: so what do you think. How should I go about handling Tython? I have a few ideas, mainly that the Jedi try and take them back to coruscant for trial, some new Sith show up, there's a big fight. But what are your thoughts, what do you want to see? Again if you want to see darth jar jar or something, let me know.


	17. Tython

AN: So I did a bit of research and found a plausible name for darth jar jar. Apparently Lucas arts had the idea of darth ducala. I want to know your thoughts. I'm going to play with the idea of darth jar jar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars I'm just doing this for fun.

The three Jedi and the bounty hunter boarded the ships with the 501st and 212th.

"Okay." Anikan said. "We have 22 hours to get back so we can give Padmé a force healing trance. So let's hurry."

With that they shot off towards Tython.

Tython.

They came out of hyperspace and stopped in orbit around the planet and made their way to the planet surface.

"So this is Tython?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Anikan said.

"And that's the temple." Rex said.

"Yup." Anikan said.

"And we won't find the answers we came for standing here." Ventress said.

They walked into the temple and Anikan said. "Hello. Is anyone in here? Please we came for help."

There was no reply.

"Please!" Anikan shouted. "This is an emergency! My wife and children's lives are in danger!"

"So I was right." Mace's voice came from the stairs. "You aren't really a Jedi anyway."

"He's more of a Jedi than you!" Ventress said.

"Shut your mouth. Sith spawn!" Mace yelled.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Vos yelled back.

"You too have fallen from your pedestal master vos." Mace said, a hint of remorse in his voice.

"If that pedestal is your view of perfection then I want nothing to do with it!" Vos yelled.

"And where do you stand Obi wan?" Mace asked.

"If there is a way for us to resolve this peacefully that would be best." Obi said.

"You four come back to coruscant and stand trial or give us ahsoka tano." Mace said. "I won't let her name tarnish the name of the Jedi."

"If anyone is tarnishing the Jedi's name." Qui gon's voice said. "It's you! You're aso mad that Anikan took your job at destroying the Sith that you are willing to do anything to discredit and destroy him! You are going to push him over to the dark side."

"I won't listen to a ghost." Mace said drawing his lightsaber.

"Away with your lightsaber." Yoda said from behind Mace. "Need it you will not."

"They are traitors to our order!" Mace countered.

"You the only traitor are." Yoda said. "Only see you I do. Weapon yours is the only one out."

"You Really side with them?" Mace demanded. "Then you are a traitor as well."

"Traitor I am not." Yoda said. "Only hundreds of years I have lived. Forgotten how to live with my heart I have. Only with my brain did I think."

"Are you really going to split the council in two over the traitors?" Mace spat.

"Are you?" Yoda asked.

"I am only trying to do what's best for the council." Mace said. "Give up your padawan or come with us." He said to Anikan.

"There is a third option." A voice from the shadows said. "You could all just die."

A hooded figure came out of the shadows.

"I thought you said that you destroyed all the Sith, skywalker." Mace said with smugness in his voice.

"Lay off him Mace." Vos said. "He did more than you ever did! You didn't even know about Palpatine until ahsoka killed him."

"Oh so skywalkers padawan killed the lord of the Sith." Mace said mockingly. "A simple padawan took down the most powerful force user know to the Jedi. How original."

"The truth does master Vos speak." Yoda said.

"Shut up you little green toad!" The hooded figure said.

Then they heard jar jar in the background. "Yousa isa hurtin' me."

"Shut up!" The hooded figure yelled. "I had to put up with you on the way here. Do you want to make me angry again?"

Jar jar was silent.

"Answer me!" The hooded figure yelled.

"No." Jar jar said and began crying.

"What happened when you made me angry last time?" The hooded figure asked.

"Yousa cut off my legs." Jar jar said. "And made mesa crawl here."

"How dare you do that!" Anikan yelled. "Sure jar jar can be annoying at times, but that's no reason to cut his legs off!"

"Are you okay jar jar?" Obi wan asked.

"No!" Jar jar yelled. "Mesa is not okay!"

"Don't worry we will get you out of here as soon as we are finished." Obi wan said in an attempt to comfort the gungan.

"Pay attention to me!" The hooded figure and mace said at the same time.

They looked at each other and mace jumped to attack him. The hooded figure drew a blood red lightsaber and defended himself.

As that battle began Anikan used the force to search for jar jar.

"You won't find jar jar here I'm afraid." Qui gon's voice said.

"What do you mean?" Anikan asked. "We heard Jar jar. Are you saying that it was a recording?"

"Perhaps." Qui gon said.

"It could have been a broadcast." Vos said.

"Yes." Qui gon said. "I suppose it could have been a broadcast."

"Why won't you tell us!?!" Ventress half shrieked.

"Because I cannot interfere." Qui gon said. "Only attempt to put others on the right track."

Anikan felt out with the force. He felt yoda, Mace, Obi wan, Vos, Ventress, the dark figure, and. "Baress?" He said quizzically and turned around in time to see baress offee cut yoda down.

AN: evil cliffhanger. Come back next chapter to see how a lowly Sith apprentice was able to kill grand master yoda.


	18. Choices

Anikan looked up and saw the mask being lowered to his face. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Barris Offee killing Master yoda.

"It is good that you are awake." A heavily accented voice said. "I was afraid that you would die."

"Who are you?" Anikan asked.

"A better question is who are you?" The voice said.

"I am Anikan skywalker. I was traveling with my pregnant wife, adopted daughter, uncle, and two battalions of clone troopers." Anikan said. "Now tell me what happened."

"I'm afraid that the Jedi attempted to kill you, your uncle, and the two companions you were with." The hooded figure said. They thought that you killed Master yoda and decided to bring the Jedi temple on Tython down on top of you."

"Why?" Anikan asked. "I'm no one special. Or at least I don't think I'm special."

"Oh but you are?" The voice said. "You are very special."

"What makes me so special?" Anikan asked.

"Why, your past of course." The voice said. You were raised a slave on Tatooine, taken from your home at the age of nine, and taken to the Jedi to fulfill a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Anikan asked.

"The prophecy says that an individual who has suffered greatly will be able to find out the truth and destroy the faction that he is against." The voice said.

"And which faction am I against?" Anikan asked.

"Anyone Who stands between you and your family." The voice said. "Join me and together we will find and save your family from the oppressors who would kill them for siding with you."

"On one condition." Anikan said.

"Anything." The voice said.

"If I'm going up against Jedi, then I will need armor." Anikan said. "And not low grade armor, but the best beskar armor you can find."

"Of course." The voice said. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Anikan said, Realizing that his voice had changed, it was deeper and more intimidating. "What is with the mask, and why is my voice different?"

"I'm afraid that there was to much damage." The voice said. "You need this suit to live... lord Vader."

The Jedi temple on coruscant.

"You did what!" Plo koon demanded. "Did you really just say that you dropped the Jedi temple on Tython on our friends?"

"Yes!" Mace said defiantly. "They chose to abandon us and they had to pay the consequences."

"Killing them by dropping a temple on them is not. I repeat not a consequence. It's murder!"

"No it's martyr." Mace said. "We tell the council that skywalker lost it and killed yoda and the others."

"That is madness." Plo said. "Qui gon was right. You are power hungry."

Mace ignited his lightsaber and cut Plo's head off. "That's for attempted murder on the new Jedi grand master."

Mandalor 

Ahsoka was hyperventilating. "No!" She said when she found a bit of breath. "No... sky guy can't be... he's the most powerful Jedi... why would Master Windu drop the temple on him... it makes no sense."

"Windu did it because he was afraid of and furious at skywalker." Ventress said. She was actually pitying Ahsoka.

"All we know is that barris offee killed yoda and Windu lost it." Quinlan said.

"Wait!" Ahsoka said in surprise. "Barris killed yoda? Why?"

"She's a Sith." Obi was said. "Unless she just happened to lose her lightsaber and simultaneously find a red Sith lightsaber."

"But she was my friend." Ahsoka said. "Why would she do something like that?"

Obi wan found the physician in charge of padmé's care. "Doctor." Obi wan said. "Can you preform the needed surgery on padmé right now?"

"It would be difficult with the children, but I could work around them at a slow pace." The doctor said. "Is there a reason why?"

"We don't know that Anikan is actually dead." Obi wan said. "If anyone could survive a building being dropped on them, it would be Anikan. But in the case that he is gone. I don't want padmé dying over it."

"It will take many operations and many surgeons." The doctor said. "She will be out for a while and it could harm the children... but not doing anything but giving her force healing trances is not much better. I will do the first one tomorrow morning after you give her a force healing trance."

"Thank you." Obi wan said before leaving.

Anikan.

Anikan didn't know what day it was, but the mysterious hooded figure had kept good on his promise. He had the armor that was on him currently, replaced with beskar armor. His entire body was broken, his legs were crushed, his ribs were shattered, he had taken a sharp rock to the stomach, every breath was painful, he had a respirator that kept him awake. But he was alive, he would be back with his family soon.

But first he had to kill the Jedi, free the younglings they kept enslaved in their retched temple on coruscant, only then could he live freely with his family.

The Jedi temple on coruscant.

Mace was seated in the council chamber, around him were the dead bodies of the council members who defied him. Why wouldn't they listen to him, why did they insist that Anikan wasn't capable of killing yoda.

Granted it was a lie, the offee girl had killed yoda and skywalker killed her by crushing her with the force, he could still hear her screaming to the hooded figure Mace was fighting for help. But why couldn't the others just see that it was possible for Anikan to kill yoda?

Shaak ti came in and saw Mace. "They didn't believe you?" She asked.

"No." Mace said. "Why won't they believe me?"

"The younglings couldn't believe that Anikan was a Sith, I told them that we would bring him to justice." Shaak ti said.

"They all need special training for this." Mace said. "The Jedi were never meant to be warriors, just defenders."

"Now we need to become the warriors we know we can become." Shaak ti said.

"We start training tomorrow." Mace responded.

Mandalor.

The next morning the Jedi gave padmé a force healing trance and let her go into surgery.

"Is it wrong doing this without her knowledge?" Quinlan asked.

"I won't pretend that it isn't." Obi wan said. "But we are talking about four lives on the line here. What should we do? Should we just let padmé and her kids die in essence killing Anikan as well."

Just then Qui gon appeared and he looked troubled.


	19. Shadows

The Jedi temple on coruscant.

Shaak ti had to sound the alarm, there was a Sith in the Jedi temple.

"Mace!" She yelled as she ran into the council chamber. "We are under attack by a Sith we have to..."

She saw Mace staring out the window, but it wasn't Mace. His force signature was off.

"Mace?" She asked.

Mace turned around and looked at the Jedi master.

"No." She gasped. "You're the Sith."

"Yes. I am, and it feels great to finally be free of the shackles the Jedi had me trapped in." Mace said. "Figuratively speaking."

"Why?"

"Because the dark side has a broader view. If you want something you take it."

Shaak ti thought about the younglings.

"Oh yes. I will train them all in the ways of the dark side"

"I won't let you." Shaak ti said as she grabbed her lightsaber.

Mandalor.

"Doctor." Obi wan said. "I don't think this is wise. I don't think that padmé or the twins can handle this. Five surgeries in a month."

"Are you a surgeon?" The doctor asked.

"Well no." Obi wan said.

"Good. I'm not a Jedi. So you don't tell me how to do surgery and I won't tell you how to be a Jedi." The doctor said before stomping off.

Anikan

Anikan was meditating like the man in the cloak had shown him and he heard padmé crying.

"Padmé!" He yelled.

"What is it my friend?" The cloaked figure asked.

"My wife." Anikan said. "She is in pain, she's crying for me to help her."

"Don't worry my friend. I have already taken care of it." The cloaked figure said. "I have brought the cause of her pain."

"What was it?" Anikan asked.

"Him." The cloaked figure said kicking a being towards him.

Anikan grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You dare harm my wife!" Anikan yelled.

"Please don't hurt me." Hondo Ohnaka begged for his life.

"YOU!" Anikan yelled. "You tried to sell my daughter into slavery."

"No. Please don't." Hondo said. "I have never tried to sell anyone who looks likes you."

"You admit to selling other beings!" Anikan yelled.

"I am a businessman." Hondo said. "And slaves are a form of business."

Anikan crushed Hondo's thoat Before grabbing his shoulder and ripping his spine out.

"That was unusually violent." The hooded figure said. "Was it necessary?"

"No." Anikan said. "But kriff did it feel good."

The hooded figure smiled under his hood.

Jedi temple on coruscant.

Shaak ti stood her ground as Mace launched a volley of attacks at her. "I can't let you by." She said. "I will fight you to my last breath."

"Then die Jedi." Mace said as he knocked her lightsaber from her hands and cut her in half from her right shoulder to her left hip. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Master windu?" A youngling asked. "Why did you kill master ti?"

"She was a traitor boy." Mace said.

"Oh." The youngling said. "Who will train us now?"

"I will." Mace said.

Mandalor.

The doctor brought padmé to her room after her sixth surgery. Then he found Obi wan and said. "Master Jedi. I have completed all but the most complex surgery."

"Which is?" Obi wan asked.

"The heart."

"What surgeries have you done?"

"The kidneys, liver, lungs, and brain."

"WHAT?" Obi wan asked. "How did you preform brain surgery?"

"Nano tech." The doctor said. "It is the only way to preform complete brain surgery."

Obi wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The last thing to do is replace the senators decaying heart with an artificial heart."

"You're talking about turning her into a droid."

"No I'm not. Do you realize that artificial organs are the most effective way to get people back to their normal lives. She will be able to raise her children because of it."

"I hope your right."

Ahsoka was in her room crying when there was a knock on her door.

She recognized the force presence behind the door.

"Master!" She yelled, she went to the door and opened it to see a man clad in black with loud raspy breathing.

"Ahsoka." Anikan said as he picked her and held her. "Where is your mother?"

"Mother?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." Anikan said. "Ducala was right. You are jedi imposters Who killed my family and replaced them." He activated his lightsaber and swung down at ahsoka."

Obi wan was walking back to his and satine's room when he felt a familiar force presence. "Anikan." He said. He took off after the force presence.

Darth ducala.

Ducala was grinning widely as he felt the lie he'd allowed Darth Vader to create for himself to blossom into hatred for his Jedi friends. Eventually there would be no one to stand him his way to achieve ultimate power.

Mandalor.

Obi wan skidded to a halt in front of Ahsoka's room and saw a dark figure standing over her. "I can't kill her." The dark figure cried out. "She looks so much like my daughter."

"That's because she is your daughter." Obi wan said remembering the alter egos that Anikan had given them. "She's your adopted daughter. You probably asked her where her mother was right?"

The dark figure looked at Obi wan and nodded.

"You forget that you adopted her after her family was killed."

"Of course. She must have thought that I was talking about her bio mom."

"Precisely. Now let's get her to the med bay."

Anikan carried Ahsoka to the medical bay while Obi wan walked beside him.

Darth Ducala.

"NNOOO!!!!" Ducala shouted. "You were supposed to kill them not rejoin them. If you won't then I'll find someone who will."

With that he left to find the Jedi temple on coruscant.

The Jedi temple on coruscant.

"Master windu?" A youngling asked. "Why are we learning these techniques? Aren't they Sith techniques?"

"Of course they are?" Mace said. "What better way to beat the Sith than to use their own techniques against them?"

With that the younglings went back to learning how to use force lightning and force choke.

Mace watched in glee as the younglings used the techniques on each other. They would make fine Sith one day, all he had to do is ingrain anger, fear, and suffering into them.

Mandalor.

"Uncle where is Padmé?" Anikan asked.

"Do you remember how she was injured by Palpatine?"

"Of course uncle."

"Her doctor is preforming life saving surgery to protect her and the twins."

"Will it work?"

"I hope so. But how did you survive on Tython?"

"Ducala saved me. He said that he wanted to help me find my family. He fixed me and gave me the tools to find you."

"Why don't you let The doctor take a look at you? A second glance might not hurt."

"Thank you uncle. I'll do that."

With that Anikan and Obi wan headed to the med lab.

After the doctors examination he said. "You don't need this armor. All it's doing is keeping your body together while the bones mend. We could do this in Bacta in ten minutes with how the bones have healed."

"What about my internal organs? I need the suit to live."

"No you don't. Your organs are fine, a little scarred but fine."

The doctor took the armor off and helped lower Anikan into the bacta, before setting a ten minute timer on his chrono.

Inside the bacta Anikan focused on the quiet around him. He thought back to the last two months. He had looked over and saw baris offee cut Master Yoda down. Anikan was filled with so much rage and sadness that he grabbed baris in the force, he grabbed her head in the force using his right hand and the rest of her body using the force in his left hand, then before he realized what he was doing he ripped her head off, her spine still connected to her skull. Then he dropped her and looked at mace who was looking at him in anger. Before he knew what was going on mace used shatterpoint to break the pillars supporting the temple in tython and dropped the building on him.

The next thing he saw was when he woke up in Ducala's presence, and the mask of lord Vader was being lowered to his face.

He saw all of the things that Ducala had told him during training. He remembered killing Hondo Ohnaka for harming padmé and Ahsoka.

He remembered coming to mandalor after Ducala said that the Jedi were impersonating his family and if he didn't believe him to go and check it out for himself. He found Ahsoka and he had hurt her.

Obi wan was pacing outside the bacta tank he had found Anikan standing over an unconscious Ahsoka, he was going to blame himself for it.

He thought back to when Qui gon had come to them just after they had gotten back from Tython. He said on three words, but those words haunted everyone. "Mace has turned."

Obi wan was so entangled in this thoughts that he didn't hear the doctors chrono go off, or Anikan coming out of the bacta tank.

He jumped when he heard. "Master."

Obi wan looked around and saw Anikan his face saddened. "What's Wrong?" He asked.

"Master, I have done something truly terrible."

"What happened Anikan?"

"I killed Hondo Ohnaka out of anger."

Obi wan grabbed Anikan and took him to dry him off and get him a new set of clothes.

Jedi temple on coruscant.

Mace watched the younglings as they had killed off the weaklings and left only the strongest alive. He felt something, a dark presence.

"My, my." A voice said. "You are certainly training them properly."

"Who are you?" Mace demanded.

"Let's just say that I know where some rouge jedi are hiding." The voice said.

"I'm listening."

AN: so Anikan is back that's a good sign, Mace is indeed following the path to the dark side. Sorry for those of you who like mace. Also, yes I went with Ducala as the hooded figures name. Please bear with it, if you have a better name for him please let me know and I will change it. Thanks for reading. I'm not sure on what to do next chapter, so if there is something you want to see next chapter please let me know, otherwise it could be a while before I get the next chapter uploaded.


	20. Order 66

AN: sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I didn't know where I wanted to take this, and when I found out I had to write it out. I ended up editing it a few times before I thought it was where I wanted it to go.

Anakin And Obi wan were meditating to try and find peace with the force, when Rex came up to them.

"Generals."

"Yes rex?" Anakin asked.

"We've just picked up some disturbing news."

"We feel it. There is a shifting between the light and the dark sides of the force. The dark side is becoming stronger."

"We just received orders to commence order 66."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Anakin asked.

"According to the researchers here, order 66 is meant to eradicate all the Jedi."

"That's very bad." Obi wan said. "We should hold a meeting with the force users here to decide our next plan of attack."

"Ahsoka is still out for the time being, and I don't think I should leave padmé since she just had heart surgery."

"Well we have to do something." Ventress hissed out.

The Jedi temple on Coruscant.

"I have been patient for to long Ducala." Mace snapped. "Give me something or else I will strike you down and hunt every force user in the galaxy, slaughtering every single one of them."

"Execute order 66." Ducala said.

"What?"

"I told the clones to execute order 66. They will hunt down all the Jedi, and you and your army of Sith apprentices will lead them."

"Where should I start?"

Ducala turned around and lowered his hood, revealing his true face. "You will go to mandalor to start your hunt."

"Jar Jar?" Mace said in shock. "You... are Ducala?"

"Yes Mace. I have hid in the shadows all these years because I realised that Palpatine would make a mistake, I merely capitalised on his fatal mistake and came out into the open."

"LIAR!"

"You wish me to demonstrate my power to you?"

"Yes. Prove to me that you are the true lord of the Sith."

Ducala waved his hand, and Mace became paralyzed from the neck down. "Now do you believe my power?"

"Yes. Please. Forgive me Master."

"That's better." Ducala waved his hand the opposite direction and Mace was no longer paralyzed. "Now. Prepare your armies, and go to work. We have an empire to bring to power."

Mandalor.

The four force users were in Ahsoka and Padmé's room, along with Cody and Rex.

"...I won't kill my brothers." Rex said

"Neither will I." Cody added.

"If order 66 is as bad as you say it is, then you may have no choice." Ahsoka piped up.

"You don't get it. Having us kill a brother would be like telling you to kill general Skywalker or Kenobi."

"Sir!" A trooper called over the comm. "we've got republic and clanker ships entering the system."

"We will take care of the clankers." Rex and Cody said in unison, before donning their helmets and leaving.

"That sounded final." Vos said.

"They don't want to kill any of their brothers." Padmé said. "Could you kill Obi wan, and visa versa?"

Anakin shook his head. "I couldn't kill Obi wan."

"And I don't think I could ever kill Anakin." Obi wan said.

"Then I guess that means that we are fighting the troopers..." Ahsoka stopped and began shivering.

"Wha..." Anakin began before he felt it too. A darkness that enveloped him like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"It's Mace." Obi wan said. "And he's not alone."

Anakin quieted his thoughts and felt... "Ducala!"

"We have to get padmé off planet." Anakin said.

The group ran to padmé's room. Anakin picked her up as gently as he could before carrying her to their ship, he strapped her into the med bay and told R2 to take her as far away from Mandalor as possible.

"Master." Ahsoka said. "You should go with her."

"I agree snips." Anakin said spreading his arms out to give her a hug.

Ahsoka hugged her master.

"I'm sorry snips." Anakin said before knocking her unconscious and strapping her in the passenger seat.

As he was leaving the ship Ventress approached him with a small package and some flimsy.

"Leave her a note telling her why you did what you did, and leave these for your children." She said.

Anakin looked in the box. "Kyber crystals?"

"Yes. If your children are anything like you, they will be Jedi, and they will need a lightsaber."

Anakin gave the box to R2 and said. "Make sure Ahsoka gets these."

The little droid whistled a sad note as if to say goodbye.

"I know buddy. I'm going to miss you too. But I'll come find you later. How's that?"

R2 whistled again, and Anakin wrote a note to Ahsoka before giving it to R2 as well. Then he stepped outside, allowing the R2 to pilot the ship away.

Anakin ran to the others. "I hope I did the right thing."

"You did Anakin." Obi wan said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You did."

On the ship.

Ahsoka woke up to the control panel of the ship. "What no! Master! Why did you do this?"

She heard R2 beep and hold something out to her. It was a note.

 _Ahsoka,_

 _I'm sorry. I know that you wanted me to go with Padmé, but in order for you to get away safely, I needed to stay behind to buy you some time. I wish I didn't have to stay behind, I wish I could have stayed with you. If I make it out of this one snips, I'll come find you, but in case I don't, you will have to train the twins. I hope that I will be there, I know that we will see each other again, some day._

 _Sky_ _guy_.

Ahsoka read the note again and again trying to make sense of it, hoping that it wasn't true, but it was right there plain as day. Sky guy was going to sacrifice himself to buy them some time to get away. She didn't know if she hated him, or admired him for it. So she curled into a corner and started to cry.

Back on mandalor.

Ships began coming to the planets surface letting out clones and droids who open fired as soon at they had a target. The force users took care of the clone troopers making sure to knock them out so they could try and remove the chips from their brains, and the 501st and 212th took care of the droids.

After the first wave was dealt with a smaller ship landed and Ducala followed by Mace and at least half a dozen younglings came to face them.

"Mace." Obi wan said with a scowl, the man he had once respected to the point of idolizing him was now imbued with and tainted my the power he once swore to destroy.

"Kenobi." Mace said his name with so much hatred and disgust. "As well as skywalker and Vos. I should feel honoured."

"You are a perversion of the light side." Vos said.

"Don't talk down to me in that tone Vos, you're the one who soiled yourself with the Sith reject."

"Don't talk about her like she isn't here." Vos shouted.

"You will respect your betters Vos!" Mace snapped.

"Compared to you he does." Ventress smiled a wicked smile.

"I will make sure to kill you first, so that you can't spawn anymore filth into the galaxy."

"This will solve nothing." Kenobi said. "Mace, stop this nonsense."

"Gladly." Mace said as he drew his lightsaber which now emitted a blood red glow instead of the deep violet that it usually emitted.

"Oh Mace." Obi wan said sadly. "What have you done?"

"I have become the embodiment of the force."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, a brilliant blue blade, and swung his blade at Mace. "You are a pathetic excuse of a force user!" He yelled pushing all of his emotion into the swing, pushing Mace back.

"The force is strong with you skywalker, join us, and we will make you more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"I don't think you can. I have a pretty vivid imagination."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side."

"And you underestimate my own power." Anakin said before breaking through Mace's defense and grabbing him by his throat with the force.

Mace began clawing at his throat trying to get air into his lungs.

Anakin felt Mace beg for mercy through the force. 'Do I Let Mace live? He is dangerous. If I let him go will it come back to haunt me?' Anakin was ripped from his thoughts by a lightsaber cutting his legs out from under him.

Mace gasped for breath after he was released from skywalkers force choke. A youngling had cut skywalkers legs out from under him. Before he could reach his lightsaber Mace cut skywalkers arm off. "Not so tough without your limbs eh skywalker?" Mace taunted.

Obi wan.

Obi wan was defending himself against the younglings as best he could without killing them.

Then he felt Anakin's pain in the force, he looked over in time to see Anakin fall as his legs and body separated. "NO!!!!!" He yelled. It was like seeing Qui gon die all over again. His friend, his brother. The gloves were off. Obi wan force pushed the younglings out of the way and charged Mace.

Mace raised his lightsaber to end skywalker. "Any last words skywalker?"

"Go to hell." Anakin said in a pained voice through gritted teeth.

"I guess that I'll meet you there." Mace said not noticing Obi wan running up to them, and force push Mace over the side of the balcony they were standing on.

"I've got you Anakin." Obi wan said picking Anakin up with the force, and carrying him to the med bay.

On the way to the end bay the cloaked figure Anakin called Ducala stepped into his path.

"Move Sith spawn." Obi wan growled.

"Anakin is not going anywhere, and neither are you."

Vos And Ventress moved into Ducala's path blocking his way.

"Get Anakin our of here!" Vos yelled.

Obi wan made his way to the med lab. "Doctor!"

The doctor came in ripping off a pair of gloves.

"What in the nine Sith hell's is going on out there?"

"Your planet is under attack."

"Oh is that what's going on? I hadn't noticed. Not with all of the injuries around here."

"Can you help Anakin?"

"I still have that suit, but he would have to wear the suit, he could take the helmet off, but he'd have to wear it. Does he want that?"

"Just do it."

"It's going to take time."

"I'll buy you all the time you need."

"No need." Ducala's dark voice said.

Obi wan drew his lightsaber ready to defend Anakin to his last breath.

Ducala drew his lightsabers two glowing red blades hungry for blood. Kenobi's blood.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ducala, but you might know me better as..." his voice changed. "... hiya Obi."

"Jar Jar?"

"Yousa know it."

"But... you were at Tython. You were being hurt."

"I can't believe yousa fell for that..." his voice changed again. "...It was all part of my plan to turn Anakin."

"Well you failed." Obi wan said.

"Wrong. It's just taken me a little longer." Ducala said before throwing his lightsabers.


	21. The end

Obi wan watched in horror as twin red blades flew at him.

He held his lightsaber up and blocked the first blade and spun it around catching it and put it on his belt.

The second one spun away into the darkness.

"You aren't very good at killing people, are you?" Obi wan asked.

"Who said I was trying to kill you?" Ducala replied.

"What happened to Ventress and Vos?" Obi wan asked trying to stay alive long enough for the doctor to help Anakin.

"They no longer walk among the living."

"What did you do to them!?" Obi wan demanded.

"I have a special set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare to Jedi like you."

'Please hurry doctor.'

The med bays.

"You can't rush perfection." The doctor muttered as he disinfected the cauterized limbs.

After he was finished, he grabbed a metal leg from the table, he slid it over the stump and connected the nerves to the metallic limb so he could feel the movement.

He moved to the next leg, and after that he moved to the arm. The entire process took half an hour, with the technological advances the Mandalorian had made, reattaching limbs, real or otherwise, was a fairly easy process for one with his skill.

He really hoped that Kenobi was doing all right.

Next, he put the Baskar suit on and put the helmet over his face. He would be at least seven feet tall and intimidating as he would sound like a menacing droid.

All in all, the process took him an hour to complete.

"Jedi Skywalker. Obi wan is in need of your assistance. Go help him."

Obi wan.

"I am surprised that you have been able to survive this long Kenobi." Ducala said. "Not really. I've been toying with you. Breaking you down slowly but surely, why you may ask. Because there is no one to stop me. Skywalker is out of commission, Vos and Ventress are dead, and your clones have abandoned you. They will not kill their brothers, but their brothers have no problem killing them. And now Jedi, you. Will. Die." Ducala raised his hand, and lifted obi wan into the air. Before grabbing him in the force and breaking his spine.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A heavy metallic voice yelled from the doorway.

Ducala looked over to see Anakin standing there. "No. You can't be here. You shouldn't be able to move. I saw your mangled body. How is this possible?"

"The force has seen fit to keep me alive. If it is for me to kill you for the atrocities that you have brought to pass, then so be it." Anakin used the force to bring Obi wan's lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. He used the force to bring his own lightsaber to his hand, wherever it was. He used the force to bring Ventress' yellow blade, Vos's green blade to him, finally he used the force to bring Ducalla's blades to Ducalla. "Arm yourself Sith!" Anakin spat out.

Ducalla ignited both of his blood red blades and said. "If you wish to die, then so be it."

Anakin blurred into motion letting the pain he felt towards losing his master, and the anger he had towards Ducalla for doing the deed himself fuel his power, driving him forward into battle so he could end Ducalla.

After the two combatants had left the room via Anakin forcing Ducalla out with his sheer brute strength, the doctor came into the room, and took Obi wan back to the med bay.

Outside.

Ducalla was being oppressed by Anakin's strength, he could only defend himself, how was he going to get out of this one? Anakin was beyond words. He was a being driven by revenge and loss.

The two came to a stalemate, Ducalla's defense was unbeatable for the time being, and Anakin's offence was undeniable for the time being.

"I know that you want to kill me. If you kill me now, you will be able to take my place, as emperor of the galaxy." Ducalla tried.

"Not interested." Anakin said. His voice as dark and cold as Ducalla's heart.

"Master!" A chorus of children's voices yelled.

Anakin looked over and saw the younglings that Mace had corrupted. He sent his sadness into the force, overpowering their hatred for him, and their passion for making Ducalla and Mace proud.

The younglings dropped their lightsabers and began crying tears of remorse.

"Your army of younglings is no more!" Anakin said.

"FOOLS!" Ducalla shouted. "You will pay for your insolence!" With that Ducalla flicked his fingers out and the younglings fell to the floor dead.

Anakin looked from the younglings to Ducalla, back to the younglings, back to Ducalla. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The balcony they were standing on began to shake. It was as if the surface itself could feel his pain and anguish, and it couldn't help but feel it as well.

"You hate me for that don't you?" Ducalla said. "You want to run me through, you want to end me."

"I knew some of those younglings. What I'm about to do, I do for them." Anakin snapped.

Anakin gathered the force around himself and pulled Ducalla closer to him.

"What are you doing? Let go of me. Let me go. Do you hear me? Let me go!"

Anakin used the force to point the four lightsabers at Ducalla, before impaling Ducalla on them, he pulled the four lightsabers apart cutting Ducalla into fourths. "Now you can no longer hurt anyone." Anakin spat.

Anakin dropped two of the blades letting them extinguish. He sat down and began sobbing. He let the pain rush over him in the force. 'I let this happen.' He thought. 'I wasn't strong enough to save the younglings and they died.'

Anakin was ripped from his thoughts when his suit was crushed from behind.

"How does it feel Skywalker?" Mace's voice came from behind him. "Knowing that because you didn't kill me you are going to die?"

"The question you should be asking." Obi-Wan's voice rang out. "Is if you can survive against two Jedi Mace. You killed the rest of the Jedi, and now you have to pay for your crimes."

"I was the chosen one. I should have been the Chosen one, but no. Instead you brought back this slave to destroy the Sith. When it should have been me."

"So, you Joined them?" Obi-Wan moved towards Mace. His knew Baskar Armor allowed him to move around while keeping his spine in place. He used the force to call his Lightsaber to his hand. "You can sit this one out Anakin. You've done more than enough."

Mace ignited Ducalla's Lightsaber's and rushed Obi-Wan. "You will die, but not before I have killed Your Padawan." Mace force pushed a Broken Anakin over the edge.

"NNOOO!" Obi-Wan Yelled.

"Now die Jedi!"

"HEY!" A new voice called out. "Leave Grand Master Kenobi alone."

Obi-Wan and Mace turned to the Voice to see Ahsoka standing on the ship with Anakin's Body.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan Cried out in relief.

"Tano!" Mace yelled in rage.

"Kick this scuzzy Faced Wannabe's butt to the outer rim Master." Ahsoka called out. "I've got Sky Guy."

With new vigor Obi-Wan began destroying Mace's Concentration. "It would appear that the Dark Side is interfering with your Shatterpoint Mace."

"I don't need Shatterpoint to kill you Kenobi." Mace roared before charging Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka was watching the fight between Mace and Obi-Wan. She had to help. Sky Guy would be hurt if his Brother were to get killed. She noticed something shimmer in the fight. It was Vos and Ventress's Lightsaber's. She had to time this perfectly.

Mace was swinging wildly with the twin Crimson Blades. They were thirsty for Kenobi's blood, and he would not deny them." You will fall Ken..." Mace was cut off as two blades, one yellow and one green, cut through his body. The yellow blade cut through his torso cutting his lungs. The green one cut through his legs. He fell screaming a silent scream that would never be heard.

Obi-wan dropped his Lightsaber and fell to the floor in a sitting position. It was done. The galaxy was safe.

Ahsoka had R2 land the ship. She laid Anakin down next to Obi-Wan.

"Didn't Anakin send you away for safe keeping?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Aren't you glad I didn't stay away?"

"Yes. For once I am glad that you disobeyed your master."

"Can you help me get Sky Guy back to the doctor?"

Three days later.

Anakin blinked awake. He heard heavy metallic breathing. "What... happened?" He asked. He didn't recognize his own voice. His voice was so threatening now.

"Don't worry master." Ahsoka said. "Mace is gone. The Sith are gone. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Where is Obi-Wan and Padme?"

"Padme just went into labor. Obi-wan was watching over her while you slept, except for when he was in surgery for his back. Then I watched her."

"My voice. It's not mine."

"Yeah. You are lucky to be alive. Master Qui Gon said it's the will of the force that you live."

"If you can call this living. I'm stuck in this suit for the rest of my life."

"Not true." The doctor said coming in. "You will only be in that suit until your body heals. Then you will be able to walk around without the suit."

"Thank the force!" Anakin shouted.

"You will still have metallic limbs, but those are a small matter compared to what it could have been."

"Can I see Padme now?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." The doctor took Anakin to see Padme.

"Ani." Padme said in a tired voice. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"So am I." Anakin said.

"Do you want to meet your children?"

"Yes." Anakin said as tears stung the corners of his eyes. His family was safe.

"This is Luke." Padme said holding up their son.

"Luke." Anakin said.

"This is Leia." Padme said handing Leia to Anakin.

"Leia."

"Your Children."

Anakin felt a lump in his throat. His family was safe, and whole. He could feel the presence of their third child.

" _Do not worry_ Anakin." Qui Gon said. _"I will take care of your son."_

Anakin turned to look at the voice. He saw Qui Gon standing in the doorway next to another man. He had Anakin's eyes, and Padme's Hair. He stood 6'5". With dark brown hair. His eyes were as blue as the ocean's on Naboo, and he had a tanned complexion. He had Anakin's build, but Padme's face. "Owen." Anakin whispered.

The man standing next to Anakin nodded. "Thank you, father." The man said back.

Anakin nodded at Qui Gon, and Qui Gon nodded back.

"You feel it too." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. The Galaxy is at peace."

"Thanks to you guys." Ahsoka said.

"We all played a part." Anakin said. "How are the clones?"

"The ones who aren't dead have had the chip removed from their brains."

"That's good."

"Yes, yes, it is."

"What are we going to do?"

"We could go live on Naboo or Tatooine." Padme said. "If we take over Jabba's palace, and end slavery on the planet."

"I will stay with Satine." Obi-Wan said.

"Then I guess once Padme is well enough to travel... we will part ways."

"Yes, but we will keep in contact." Ahsoka said.

"Everyday." Obi-Wan agreed.

Later that week.

Soon Padme was well enough to travel.

"I guess this is goodbye for now master." Anakin said.

"For now, but we will see each other again Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Goodbye master." Ahsoka said.

"Goodbye. Young Ahsoka."

Padme hugged Obi-wan. "Thank you for everything."

"You are most welcome senator."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, and the remaining 501st got on a transport, and headed for Naboo.

"Well." Satine said.

"Well what"

"Do you miss them already?"

"Yes. I already miss them."

"Then I don't suppose this would be a good time to talk about our future?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I you."

"What's left to discuss?"

"Children?"

"How many children do you want?"

"How many will you allow me to have?"

"As many as you want?"

"Then we better get started." Satine said taking his hand in hers.

They left the hanger and headed for their bed chamber.

Naboo

As they entered Naboo's atmosphere Anakin said. "Are you sure that you want to go live on Tatooine?"

"Of course." Padme said. "I want to rid the galaxy of slavery. Tatooine is as good a place as any."

"Will your parents leave Naboo?"

"No. I'm going to tell them that we will visit, and we can leave.

"Okay."

"I'm just excited that I get to be a big sister."

"and the clones will make excellent big brothers." Padme said.

"That they will." Anakin said. "That they will." Anakin didn't know what this new life would offer, but he was excited to find out.

AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to get this chapter uploaded, but I couldn't figure out what to write. so, after a while I just sat down and started writing. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck. There will be an epilogue to finish this fic. and I don't know when it will be up. Hopefully sooner than later.


End file.
